That Stupid Dog
by meleth78
Summary: Kakashi is brooding, as for Iruka and Pakun? Well, they're getting along...somewhat.


Title: That Stupid Dog by Meleth

Genre: Romance/Angst

Characters: Iruka and Kakashi. Name drops Pakun, Sandaimei, Orochimaru and Itachi

Rating: G or PG? There's er, well, yelling. And two pretty boys in love.

Status: One Shot. I think. Unless anyone suggest otherwise.

Comments: Just a drabble. In my world, Iruka had moved in with Kakashi a while back. Also, as an academy sensei, I think Iruka has a much less dangerous life than Kakashi, an active jounin or even Pakun, his nin-dog. This mini-scene takes place after what happened with Orochimaru and Itachi. Kakashi is brooding and worried about his Ruru-kun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in that exists in Naruto-world. Dash it. Well, maybe a dirty fantasy or two about Kakairu.

"How long has it been since I'd move in?" he asks suddenly, perched on the edge of the bed with a knee drawn up, dark head tucked in. Shifting, he draws the other knee in and rests his chin on them, arching an eyebrow mischievously at me.

"Long enough." I reply as I smile and reach over from my sprawled position on the bed to straighten out a stray lock. His hair never ceases to fascinate me, free from its usual bindings, framing his tanned face. Tousled regardless of how many times he runs his fingers though it. Soft. So soft.

He catches my hand and gently rubs his cheek against it. I feel the suppleness of his skin, the youth, and the life. He is all that is young and beautiful.

"Listen…" I say, hesitating, not quite knowing how to continue, he doesn't take well to what he calls my "gloom and doom" talk.

"Listen…" I repeat. "You and Pakun seem to be getting along, somewhat…"

"Somewhat." He repeats wryly, peering at his dog-chewed slippers strewn haphazardly across the room, unmoved from the time he had thrown them. He had been aiming for the offending animal I believe.

"Yeah" rueful, I laugh, "Somewhat. So I was thinking, it wouldn't be a problem if…if you know…. If anything…He could live with you…"

"Kakashi, not again." Angry he jerks away from me. "We've been through this. I don't want to talk about it."

"Not talking about it isn't going to make it go away. After what happened with Orochimaru and then Itachi, things are becoming more and more unstable. One of these days, even the Sharingan is not going to save me. I'm going to die and…."

"You're NOT going to…"

"I AM GOING TO." I yell, frustrated. All my fear, my anger no longer held in check. I almost have to gasp for breath. "Refusing to talk about it isn't going to change anything! One day I'm going to die. I am shinobi. Jounin. It's who I am. I AM going to die. It's likely Pakun is going to die. It's just a matter of who goes first. All I'm asking is that if I'm not around can you PLEASE, just fucking PLEASE, take that stupid dog!"

Iruka stares at me, stunned. In spite of all the time we've spent together he has never seen me lose it. Not like this. He pushes himself off the bed and gets up. Walking…walking and as he reaches the door I hear him say,

"I'll take your stupid dog. Not that he'll want me. He'll probably jump into the grave with you and gnaw on your bones."

He leaves and I sigh, anger gone. Tired.

Suddenly he appears again, standing at the doorway, staring once again at the dirty worn slippers and not at me.

"But you have to promise me something."

I look at him and wait, not saying a word.

"If Pakun ever ...if he goes first, you can't…you can't…" He falters.

"I promise." I say.

He nods, still not looking at me and leaves once again.

I promise. I've made promises before. I promised Obito once that I'd always watch his back. I promised to protect Sandaimei with my life. After so many years, I can't even remember how many times I've lain curled up in bed, shaking from the sobs, with only Pakun by my side nudging me worriedly with his cold wet nose. So when it's his turn, and I know one day it'll come, I want that stupid dog to be there at his side when I no longer can.

I am shinobi. Jounin. The way of the ninja is death.

I can promise nothing.


End file.
